


Among the elder gods

by Keenir



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Mayan Mythology, Norse Mythology
Genre: 'Coatlique' is how I always spell it from memory, Gen, oh the tales they can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin and Kronos discuss the younger generation (and past drinking adventures) with friends like Rome's she-wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the elder gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atriflewicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atriflewicked/gifts), [thewickedloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedloki/gifts).



> This must not be the only take on the prompt! Please don't let it exist alone like Aten claimed to be!  
> (they aren't very angry here, are they? somebody write them angry!)

"Anubis?" Kronos asked as he and his fellow elder gods arrived at the door to the bar. "What are you doing here?"

Not bothering to remind the old guy that his name was actually _Apnu_ , Anubis looked at the group and said, "My father, the Sun God Ra has been subsumed. He is now a part of that accursed trinity." _Osiris-Isis-Horus._ "I wish to know if I may join your number, and join you in cursing the heretical children."

"Leave the humans alone," Odin said, "and I have no quarrel with you joining."

"I do not bother with humans anymore. Nor does Ammitt, who is already inside."

"The Eater of Souls got here before we did?" Coatlique asked.

"A female wolf entered this establishment as I and Ammitt were walking up to here," Anubis said.

"She is a friend," Kronos said.

Odin nodded. "Let us all enter, then."

And they did so.

The bartender looked over at them, watching them come up to the bar for conversing and cursing. Being a god (and thus minor, despite having created a planet for the Neandertals), he had no problem giving free drinks to the younger generation comprised of Odin and the others, provided they said everything loud enough for him to hear.

Svarog was already sidled up to the bar, sound asleep. Ammitt was curled up around his feet, snoring loud enough for the both of them.

 _I dimly remember sleep,_ Odin mused as the bartender handed them each two bottles of beer.

"I'm surprised your son let you out on a school night, Coatlique," Kronos said.

A foul look crossed her Moon Goddess face. "He relented, provided - and I quote, 'i don't care what consensual shit you get up to with them, provided you stay a thousand solar systems away from feathers and anything else.'"

"Feathers?" Anubis asked.

"You missed it," Odin said, remembering the incident. "We were all out one evening, and Coatlique here fell asleep."

Coatlique said, "These _men_ here could have drawn on my face, balanced beers atop my skull, used my knucklebones for gambling -"

"We considered it," pointed out the she-wolf.

"- but did they do any of that? Nooo, nothing so demure. They rolled me over and placed a feather on my belly."

"None of that was a metaphor," Odin said.

"In my defense," Kronos said, "it was an ordinary feather. None of us had imbued it with ourselves or with anything else." They looked over at where YHWH was drinking alone again at a booth and muttering at them "Like I would bother."

Said Kronos to draw everyone's attention back to within the group, "Anyway, it happened, end of story."

"Oh yes, it happens," Coatlique said, "our son slaughtered our relatives -"

"It happens," Odin and Kronos both said before taking swigs of their beers.

"Pagans," muttered the she-wolf, meaning mostly - but not entirely - the original meaning of the word: 'those who live in the countryside.'

"What was that saying of pots and kettles?" Odin mused. "Like Kvasir's honey mead of poetry, it is on the tip of my tongue."

The she-wolf growled. "Back off, Maggotborne. My boy may be a murderer, and his heirs worse still, but at least I know my fault."

"Singular?" Kronos asked mildly.

"Lack of social skills," she replied. "Then again, at least given how they were brought up alone, my boys could have ended up as bad as Odin's nephew. Not til after Nero did mine fall so far."

Odin's mind translated that as _The son of my oath-brother._ "Which one? Jormungandr or Ullr?" _the latter of whom keeps overthrowing me._

"I thought Fenrir, but you make my point."

Anubis frowned. "Mine father Ra told me that at these gatherings, any may be attacked - any but other members of the gathering." _And yet..._

Kronos explained: "We take turns being the lone exception at the start of each get-together."

"When is the next get-together?"

"Tomorrow, schedules permitting," Coatlique said.

"Every night?" asked the psychopomp of the dead, who led the deceased to the hall of judgement. "You do this every night?" _All those times I thought my father was on his ship waiting for the right time to rise above the horizon..._

"Not all of us," said the she-wolf. "We don't ALL attend at one time."

"There are more of us," Odin said, "and I do not mean we come under other names."

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Myth References:_**  
> ... **Apnu** \-- son of Re the Sun Disk, Anubis (as the Greeks knew him) was also the father of Raat, goddess of fresh water. there was no mother in either instance.  
> ... **feather pregnancy** \-- the stars in the sky saw that the Moon was pregnant, and tried to kill her and the baby - only Left Handed Hummingbird was born before they could do so, and he killed them all.  
> ... **gambling with knucklebones** \-- the Romans used knucklebones for dice; not sure if the Classical or Ancient Greeks did.  
> ... **maggotborne** \-- Odin is the son of Bor who is the son of Buri...but the Aesir gods began as maggots on the flesh of the Giant Ymir.  
> ... **overthrower of Odin** \-- Ullr, son of Sif, brings the snowy weather; but mankind likes Ullr more, because he is (among other things) the god of single combat.  
> ... **she-wolf** \-- the wolf who nursed the orphans Romulus and Remus, founders of Rome.


End file.
